Captain "Seasick" Sig (pirate)
Sig is the captain of the two-man sloop, Reina, sharing command with friend and mentor, Navigator Jakob. Early Life Captain "Seasick" Sig of Stocksfield is, despite his name, no stranger to the ocean. Born in the late 1600's to a wealthy family with a long lineage in cargo captains, one could say his path was somewhat predecided for him. As a child however, it would seem unlikely he'd ever step willingly onto a ship. Both his father and elder siblings cruelly nicknamed him "Seasick Sig" for his easy stomach whilst being at sea. His mother however, tried to help him get his mind on something else. When they weren't delivering cargo, he would often sit next to her learning the ways of the harpsichord. By the time he was six, his mother gave him his very own viola to bring with him at sea, wishing his interest in music would distract him from the unavoidable nausea he'd experience whenever they were doing their work. Luckily for him, it worked. It wouldn't take long until the family and crew stopped picking on him, and instead encouraged him to come along voyages to play music. One night within the outskirts of the North Atlantic Ocean, during his early teens, their ship was ambushed by pirates. His family was quick to surrender, knowing they wouldn't be able to win and atleast there would be a chance at surviving if they just gave them whatever they had. The pirates however, were not impressed by the contents of the ship. Animals trapped in a cage? Musical instruments? Where was the gold? After half an hour of search, they decided to leave. Before leaving, the last pirate dropped his torch and set fire to the ship. It didn't take long until it reached the gunpowder barrels and the ship was completely and utterly destroyed. Sig must have suffered a minor concussion, cause he can't remember anything after that. The last thing he remembers is waking up on a small desert island the very next day, alone. Deserted (The following section will expand and is partly derived from gameplay of the game "Salt") Hurt and confused, he ran across the island screaming for help. It wasn't until nightfall he could see a campfire on the other side of the island. Next to it was a small tent, and two fishermen. Friendly fishermen, luckily. They had come to this group of islands on a small raft, that sadly didn't have enough space for a third person. They did however help him build a raft of his own, out of the materials found on the island and some of their own rope. Before going their seperate ways, they fed him and lead him in the direction of a small outpost, but warned him of rumors that it had become a haven for pirates. He decided to name his raft Reina, in the hope that it would help him not feel so alone. The name is a variation of a characters name from an old nursery rhyme his mother used to sing to him, of a scandinavian privateer named Reinert who tricked a group of cannibals into thinking he was leprasy by throwing his pegleg at them. Sig had always fancied stories where one of the characters outsmarts the others, and he believed he could use these old stories to his advantage now that he was roaming the open seas by himself. Getting a job (The Merchant Alliance) (The following section is partly derived from gameplay of the "Sea of Thieves" alpha and beta) There was no reason to go back to England as there was nothing left for him there. When he reached the outpost, absolutely no one would help him. He found the lady in charge of The Merchant Alliance, trying to use his family name to get some work but with no luck. Sad and without hope he entered the local tavern, where to his surprise he was offered a large tankard of grog. In his mind he was still just a child and politely said he didn't have any money. That's when a man in a dirty old privateer jacket emerged from the shadows and placed a spanish piece of eight on the table and bought the grog for him. The mysterious man revealed himself to be a former privateer, having been fired for being able to "think for himself". He had seen Sig arriving at the port with his raft, and asked him if he had any experience steering real ships. The man said he had a fine deal with The Merchant Alliance, but that it was impossible to do the job by himself. Sig lied his way to the job and they were now in posession of a small sloop, granted to them by The Alliance. He wasn't completely lying, he had been paying attention to his (presumably dead) father by the helm, it was just that he had never actually steered a ship by himself. Once arriving on the sloop he made some vital errors but blamed it on the grog (even though he had just had the one tankard and he wasn't really that affected) and he went on to name the ship the "new Reina". The man didn't seem to care and the name stuck. After a few successful missions, the man revealed himself to be an old british navigator, serving the royal ships. His name was once Jakob, but now he went under a different pseudonym with each port. One day they encountered a large spanish galleon, who had them mistaken for pirates and so they attacked. Against all odds, they managed to sink the galleon. It is to be believed the spaniards were highly intoxicated with alcohol when they made the attack, making awkward manoeuvres and missing nearly every shot. Sig and Jakob was never made aware of this, and so they felt invincible. It was the first time Sig was on the winning side of an attack, and instantly became hooked. He immediately felt like the King of the Seven Seas and jumped in the ocean to collect his price, as Jakob brutally murdered the remaining survivors. The price was merely a symbolic trophy to him, but was enough to completely shift his view on the world. They never returned to The Merchant Alliance after that day, but kept their sloop (which they now were convinced was one of the fastest in the world). Their new mission is to hunt down and kill passing ships, and they keep figuring out new unique ways of killing the enemies. One survivor claims to have seen them cut open his captain's stomach pulling his intestines in an attempt to tune them, creating a drone note and singing shanties over. This have lead to a rumor that the strings of both Sig's fiddle and hurdy gurdy are of his enemies guts. It is said the last thing you'll hear before encountering the notorious duo is the screams of those who came before, resonating within the strings as the ship approaches. The Order of Souls (The following section will expand and is partly derived from the gameplay of "Sea of Thieves") Not all the ships they boarded were filled with treasure, in fact, most of them weren't filled with anything at all. And even when they were, Sig and Jakob were never good at saving their gold. They figured that in order to make a living out of this new lifestyle, they'd better join the trading company The Order of Souls. To their disliking, The Order mainly wanted them to hunt down and kill already deceased pirates that had come back to haunt the living world. It's still a kind of work where they can improve their combat skills for what they consider to be their real enemies. Those are whomever stands in their way, and dares to sail their self-acclaimed waters